


Runaway

by iconictears



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First story on here, Language, Lesbian Max Mayfield, Questioning, Runaway, Takes place in 1983, gender switched, inspired by season 1, seen on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconictears/pseuds/iconictears
Summary: In which Max Mayfield comes home from school when her older brother forgot to pick up, and notices a young girl cold with her head shaved and wearing a hospital gown. Then, Max helps her and takes her to her home. Also on Wattpad.





	1. The Fugitive in The Woods

It was a dark night in 1983 at a town called Hawkins. The sky was lit up of a crowd of stars, the moon was illuminating below fair residents, and the wind continued to brush into the air. It was a lonely night of course, with almost everyone at their homes, asleep, or adult going away in their nightly jobs. It was very lonely outside. But was it, that night?

It turns out there was one person who's outside, and who seems to be up like a night owl.

It was a girl, in her child ages. She had her dark hair shaved like a buzzcut, she was wearing some type of a hospital gown, and she had no shoes on. The girl's physical appearance was slim, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in hours, or even days. She was running away, too, with her legs wobbling in the fair windy night. The girl kept looking back at the place that looked like the familiar Hawkins Lab, probably that's where she came.

The child girl keep running as possible, because the guards noticed a person, an experiment they called, sneaking and leaving without consent. They were after her, plus the security too. Then, she may or may not killed the bad men, she called, with the help of her telekinetic abilities.

No wonder why she was there. Because of her powers? Because they thought she was the one who could be the answer to some unknown reason?

The girl in her mind thinks it was time for a break. Well, you can't blame her. She has been in the lab for twelve years, which that means the girl has been there for her entire life since age twelve. She been testing everything everyday, and it's been so hard for her. Where were her parents? Do they even know about this? Was the fugitive kidnapped?

The girl stopped running and fell to her knees on the floor. She couldn't take it anymore. She began crying, softly, so no one can hear her. She buried her head in her hands and continued sobbing for almost a minute. She looked up again, and got up and looked around her. Nothing but trees, and twigs on the hard ground. She was lost in the woods. That's just great, it could take a long time to get out in one of these.

But the good thing for her is she finally got away from the Hawkins Lab, and the bad men. She ran away from her bad times.

Instead of staying out here to die alone, she began making herself some shelter. She looked down, looking around to find something useful, until she find a old blanket that looks like it belongs to a child or something. It was dirty, and the edges were torn but she didn't care and used it for cover anyway.

For survival, she needed something to eat. She looked around her again, finding an animal to eat, not too big. She spotted a squirrel, and looked at it in the eye while the squirrel did the same. The difference was she threw the small animal against the tree bark with her powers, with bits of blood seeping out of it, pronouncing it dead.

By later, she made a fire and cooked it, twisting the corpse on a long stick under the fire. When she was done, she quickly turned the fire off, so no one can notice a bright random flame appearing in a forest at one in the morning. The girl began eating it, munching it one by one not caring she was eating a animal, but she had to survive in the night, after barely eating in that deadly lab.

For the girl, it was time for sleep. She layed down on the cold hard ground, covering herself with the leftover blanket, and resting her two hands again her head, as a pillow. Before closing her eyes and crying herself to sleep, she glanced at her wrist. A tattoo that said 011. What did that mean?

And before she knows it, she slowly closes her eyes and cried again, only to see nothing but her bad memories from the lab, and how it continues to haunt her in her dreams, and how it keeps on being a perfect nightmare.


	2. The Next Day

It was the next day. Instead of being the nighttime, it was the morning. And day. The sky blue sky was almost cloudless, and the sun was shining too, but not too bright. It was the time where everyone is awake and up, and ready to do their daily tasks. And even some adults would go to work as well. But for the kids and teens, it would mean school for them.

Including a girl named Maxine Mayfield. Or Max, that's what she prefers anyway.

It all starts when a blue Camaro car was speeding (not too fast) on it's way to Hawkins High School, her older stepbrother's Billy Hargrove's school. Max's school wasn't far away actually, her school, Hawkins Middle School, was just a six minute walk from there. Four when Max rides on her skateboard.

The car stopped and was parked on the parking lot of the school, and Billy stepped out first. He removed the cigarette from his mouth, huffing out one last smoke before dropping and crushing it with his shoe, and closing the car door. From the direction he was looking at now, he noticed Carol and her friends checking him out, and gave a smile.

Then after, his little stepsister Max, got out last, taking her backpack and skateboard with her. She closed the door, and got on her board.

"Remember to be here, Max. Don't forget." Billy said, turning around to Max. Not only he was her driver for school for drop offs, he had to pick her up too. It always leaves Max questioning, why her mom couldn't do that herself when she has a car herself.

"Yeah, I got that." Max replied. She always remembered. She put on her backpack on before skating off to the nearby middle school. When she was far gone, Billy walked to somewhere, while Carol and her two friends was still checking him out, especially his behind.

\- - - - -

After a long skate, Max finally made it to the school, getting off on her skateboard. She was about to walk in before seeing her best friends, who were boys. She walked to them, with skateboard in hand.

"Hey, geeks." Max said. The young boys, turned their heads to the ginger after talking, and one boy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Max." Will Byers, Max's short friend, greeted, without any facial annoyance to the name. Of course, they didn't like the name Max gave to the group all together at first, but they didn't seem to care, because they just got used to the groupname.

"Ugh, I wonder how you call us geeks when you know a lot science like us too." Mike Wheeler, the 'leader' in the party, and Max's friend, say with a annoyed expression. When he first met her, he didn't like her because she was always stealing things from him when they were six. But a lot of things changed, and they became friends after laughing at old memories together, along with three other boys. They've always liked each other as friends, nothing more.

"I don't know. Maybe cause I'm the only girl in this party." Max said. "Or maybe I just love you all." She smiled at the boys.

"We love you too, Max." Dustin Henderson, the potty mouthed friend, said. After his sentence, he widened his eyes and blushed after realizing what he just said.

"Dustin doesn't mean it that way. He means it as a friend." Lucas Sinclair, Max's closest friend and former crush, said, while smiling at Max, and putting his arm over Dustin.

"I know. And I love you all too." Max nodded and replied. Then, she turned around to Will. "How is it going, Will?"

"Did you come out to your mom and Jonathan yet?" Lucas asked. The reason why they were asking Will these questions is because Will was gay. He recently accidentally came out to his friends, and they were accepting. His friends wanted to make sure they are always there for them, even if his family didn't accept him.

"I don't know. I'm still trying, but I'm afraid."

"I guess it's alright. You take your time, okay? We're here for you." I  
Max had her hands on his shoulder while across him, facing him right in the eye, giving him the soft eyes. She now took her hands on his shoulders.

"Thanks for understanding, Max." Will smiled at the girl.

"No problem." Max smiled and fixed her backpack strap, and turned around, hearing the faint sound of the school bell and noticed the students going inside for their classes. The boys turned to same direction as her, seeing the same thing as well. "Oh, shit. We have class."

"It's science. We don't wanna be late." Mike said, turning around.

"Yeah, let's go." Lucas said too, going too.

Then the five party members went to the main steps and went inside to go to their classes.

\- - - - -

A few hours later, it was after school. Everyone has gone home, or to an extracurricular activity at school. As for Max, she skated to the high school across her school to go see Billy. When she was there, all she saw was some cars, less than she saw before, but not a memorable blue Camaro car. Max turned her head in a 360 mode, and tries to find a single car. No luck.

Her older brother must have forgotten to pick her up, or just forgot her on purpose.

"Fuck you, Billy." Max muttered under her breath. She got on top of her skateboard, and said. "Guess I'm going home alone." Max rode on her skateboard and left.

\- - - - -

After a long ride home, Max was almost there (a couple blocks) from her home. She walked, now holding her skateboard. eyes focused. She was focused until she stopped, eyes squinted like she couldn't see without glasses. Max stopped on her tracks and looked at the direction again, walking a little bit closer. What she saw was a girl with a buzzcut, and was now wearing a oversized from Benny's Burgers.

The random girl walked in Max's neighborhood, shivering, and had dirt on her face. She kept walking, looking around, and feeling scared, unprotected, and sad. The girl looked about Max's age, and Max looked at the girl, heartbroken.

Wanting to do something, Max ran on the other side of the road, and approached the girl, behind her. She touched the girl by tapping her on her shoulder. The girl, turned around and looked scared, and Max quickly removed her hand away. She looked down on her hand and looked at Max.

"Um, hi. I saw you walking and shivering. You were alone, and cold." Max talked to the buzzcut girl with her most gentle tone. "Are you hurt?" After, the girl didn't answer, she kept looking at Max with scared eyes. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you."

Max took out her hand, and the fugitive looked down on her hand and stepped back a bit.

"It's just my hand. Like, I said, I won't hurt you. Just take my hand, and follow me. I'll keep you safe, okay?" Max already held the brunette's hand and still was face to face to her. 

And in return, the brunette nodded slowly, not knowing what was going on.

"Good. Let's go to my house. It's close and we're almost there. Come on, follow me and I'll take you there." Max said, as the girl locked her hand with Max's and Max moved beside the runaway, walking to her house.

And during the walk, Max began to ask her questions and talked about different not personal things, just to socialize, and making it not sound so dead with silence.


	3. Eleven

After that helping the lonely girl by walking to her house which was nearby, Max and the runaway ended up in Max's room. Her room was large medium-sized, and it was sort of messy, and it had tomboy stuff too. The two girls walked inside the room, without her parents noticing. Max turned around and closed the door behind her.

The girl began scanning her eyes around her room, looking at posters, childhood pictures, and ribbons for numerous events. She saw a mirror from the wall and looked at it for a few good seconds.

"Here. You sit down on my bed." Max said as the girl took step back then accidentally fell, making her ironically sit on the bed, as well as making her flinch in fear. "It's okay. You sorta fell. It's alright, at least you sat down." Max smiled. She took off her red sweater and gave it to the cold girl, putting it around her for warmth.

The feisty ginger looked behind her and grabbed her chair from her desk, and sat in front of the girl. "So, now we're alone and warm, let's do some introducing. I'm Max." I say, smiling. "What your name?" And after the girl didn't answer.

"I get it, you're not ready yet." Max said, facing down on the girl, taking a glance at her shirt, then her wrist. She saw that there was black ink printed on her arms and widened her eyes. "Holy shit! Is that a tattoo? I've never seen one on a twelve year old. I've always wanted one!"

She took her wrist then, the girl pulled away.

"Uh, okay. Sorry. I honestly never seen it on someone my age ever." Max's cheeks grew pink in embarrassment. "What does that mean? Is it your birthdate? Favourite number?"

Then, the runaway shook her head no and pointed at herself under her neck, while still staring at Max.

"Your name. Your name is Eleven?" Max asked and Eleven nodded. "Oh, cool name. It's nice to meet you, Eleven." Then, there were silence between them. "So, what happened? Tell me everything. If you want to."

The girl kept staring at Max, with sad eyes.

"Do you want me to get help--" Max asked, and Eleven.

"No. No help." Eleven finally talked.

"Oh, so you do talk. Okay, then, no help for you then. How did you end up here? Where did you come from?" Max continued to ask Eleven questions, and she continued not to answer until...

"Bad place." Eleven answering again in her quiet voice.

"Bad place? Do you mean home?" Max asked again, and Eleven shook her head no. "Okay then. Here's what we're going to do. I will give you my clothes to wear, some food, and I will make sure you have a good sleep. It's either here or my large basement." Max got up, and went to her closet to get an outfit for Eleven.

She picked out a gray long sleeved shirt, with no pictures on the front or back, and some blue flannel pajama bottoms. She handed it to Eleven, which she stood up, and took the clothes for her hands. 

"I'll turn away for privacy." Max promised as she turned away for Eleven's privacy. And from Max's point of view, she heard the rustling sounds of clothes being discarded on her body, and clothing being dropped on the floor. 

Max crossed her arms while staring at her designed door, waiting on Eleven. After a minute later, she didn't hear anything behind her, and the thought she was done so she turned around. Eleven was done. Max looked at her up and down, and she looked a lot better in her pj's than her. Good thing she had another pair.

"You look good. Better than me." Max smiled. "Now, let's go to the basement and I'll give you warm food. I'll clean you up." Max opened the door and held Eleven's hand and let her follow to her basement. 

They made their way to the basement without alerting anyone, and they went downstairs. Max took her hand while they were on the steps so she doesn't fall. While they were on the ground, Eleven began looking around again. The basement was the same size as Mike's, but only different. It also looks like a second living room, but only reserved for Max, if that what she calls it.

"We're here. Now, stay here, and make yourself at home. I'll be upstairs, getting you food, a pillow, and a blanket for bedtime." As Max was about to leave, she stopped on her tracks and came back standing in front of the girl. 

"Max." Eleven quietly said, while beginning to hold on her wrist. Max looked down on her then her hand connecting to her wrist, and stared right into her sad but lonely eyes. Max smiled at the thought of Eleven remembering her name.

"Yeah?" Max replied and looked down on her hand to her. "Don't worry, I won't leave you here. I'm leaving but I'm coming back. Not too long." Max said when she looked into El's one last time, then rushing upstairs.

As she got upstairs, she went to the kitchen to give her something to eat. What she found was a few frozen food, and leftover desert, and but grabbed the frozen food instead. She cooked it by putting it in the microwave and waited for the time on the digital timer.

"Maxine?" Her mom said from behind. Max had hesitation rushing through her body, because she probably thought her mom found the girl. Max turned her head to her mom giving her a warm smile.

"Hey, mom." Max says. "Sorry I didn't notice you, I was really busy, and had a lot of work to do."

"Why are you heating frozen food? I'm going to start making dinner for everyone." Max's mom said.

"Um, I'm just really hungry, you know. Food waits for no one!" Max lied right through her perfect teeth. When the microwave was done heating the frozen lasagna, she took it out and grabbed a fork. And she made her way down to the basement, before going to the fridge to get water and getting a tray.

After, Max came back, and saw the girl was still in her position, looking around into space. She went downstairs carefully to not spill the food and water. Max went to the table in front of Eleven and put it down for her.

"Here's lasagna and a glass of water. You should eat up, you look terribly skinny and I don't want you to die after I just met you." Max then gave Eleven the fork, and put the tray onto the brunette's lap.

"Hey, since we known each other for a few minutes now, why don't I give you a nickname?" I looked up just to think about something, until I said 'ooh', and snapped my fingers.

"Hey, for Eleven, how about El for short?" Max thought.

"El." Eleven said quietly and repeated one more time.

"It sounds like you like it. I'm happy." Max said. "If you want anything else, feel free to tell me, if you want to talk more. I will be here for you. And I will promise that no one will hurt you."

"Promise?" El asked.

"A promise is something you keep between two people. Something that should never be broken, and it's really promising as well. Also known as trust." Max filled her in the details, and smiled. "So, promise?"

"Promise." El said before eating her warm meal.


	4. When It's Dark, Protect Me

It was the next day. There were a lots of moments skipped. Billy and his dad came home together, figuring out that he forgot to pick Max up for some studying at someone's house. Max comforting the girl who was named Eleven, by cleaning up after her, and giving her warm comfort. She even volunteered to sleep with the girl so she doesn't feel alone. And Max sleeping in the basement with Eleven for the entire night.

It all passed and Max in her mind keeps thinking if she did a good job at comforting a runaway. But anways, it was the next day, when it was a school day. It was early and Max was the first one up, with her outfit now changed as her second pair of sleepwear. Her parents had no knowledge of this; she actually snuck out of her room to be with Eleven for protection. Max looked around the room while also choosing to sleep on the floor so El could have the couch.

She sees Eleven half awake, and still cuddled up in her bed. Max had no idea what time it was, so she went to look up at the clock. It was six o'clock in the damn morning, and the time when her family members aren't up yet. Max gets up on her feet and walked to the girl in the dark room.

"Eleven. Are you alright?" Max asked and Eleven shook her head no.

"Why? Did you have a nightmare?" Max asked again and this time there was a nod after that coming from the emotionally abused twelve year old girl.

"What was it about? You can tell me if you want to." Max quietly said. Then, Eleven looked down in sadness. "I guess not. If you wanna talk, I'm right over there, okay, Eleven?"

And with that, the brunette nodded. Max went to her sleeping bag and went to sleep again closing her eyes. After, Eleven began to wipe a tear from her cheek and closed her eyes too, trying to not get a nightmare, and just tried to sleep peacefully.

A few hours later, Max and Eleven, had their beauty sleep. They both went to sleep well, even Eleven, the one who experienced lots of traumatic events, was able to sleep too. Max was the first get up, but she noticed that Eleven was up too. Max got up on her feet again, and turned to her at the window, and it was daylight. She hears voices and movement above her, knowing that her family must be up.

"Hey, Eleven. Did you sleep well?" Max asked. In return, Eleven raised her shoulder up, and tilting head at the same time, physically telling her that she doesn't know. "Well, I think you did." She began walking close to the stairs and kept listening to everything above her. "Everyone's up. I want you to stay here, and don't make a sound. I'll be right back." Max runs upstairs, and Eleven watched her run upstairs.

Max entered the main house turning her head to back and front to see if anyone saw her, and no one didn't. She speed walked through the kitchen to her room, when her mom noticed her.

"Max. You're up a bit early."

"Yeah. I just didn't want to be late for school. What's for breakfast?"

"Well, I was making eggs and bacon but you choose for yourself if want. We have Eggo waffles in the fridge." Her mom said when an idea came up in Max's mind. Maybe waffles could be a good breakfast for Eleven.

"Sure. I'll make some. But I have to get myself ready first." Max pointed to her room.

"Oh, right! No problem!" Mrs. Mayfield-Hargrove said, and saw her daughter go and continued cooking. And by then, Max began getting ready fast, hoping that El doesn't come out while her family is roaming around the place.

Minutes later, Max came back ready. She was wearing a new outfit, and she was wearing a yellow sweatshirt, blue jeans, and white Vans. She had her skateboard on her back and skateboard in hand. Max went to the kitchen to make herself Eggos for her and Eleven.

While grabbing the box of waffles in the fridge and adjusting the toaster, Billy then entered, dressed as well. Max turned around and rolled her eyes at him, groaning in annoyance.

"Hi, stepmom." He said, walking to the counter across Max's mom, who was cooking.

"Hi, Billy. Good morning. Breakfast will be ready soon." Max's mom smiled at her stepson, getting back to work.

"Okay." Billy said and walked over to Max, who was busy toasting up four Eggo waffles (two for herself, and two for Eleven). Max turned around to him, after putting the waffles in the toaster.

"What do you want?" Max rolled her eyes, and said her sentence in the most annoyed tone.

"I'm just here to eat. It's the most important meal of day." Billy said, putting his hands in surrender, then down.

"You're a real prick, you know? How you can you forget to pick me up?"

"I had to study after school. I promise, I remember too but forgot to tell you."

"Sure. You studied at that girl's Carol's house? And what was it on? Human anatomy?" Max looked at her older stepbrother with mad eyes, and Billy looked upset on what she said.

"You little sh--" Before Billy swore at Max with soft fist in air, the waffles behind her jumped behind her and there was a ding sound behind her. She turned around and took a nearby plate and put the waffles on there. Max held her plate like it was a tray, giving Billy a smile.

"Oof, it's done. I gotta go and eat. Like you said, it is the most important meal of the day." Max walked away from her brother, going on the side to get through. She kept going with a smile and made her way in the basement before getting something first.

Then, Max went downstairs to see Eleven sitting down looking around. She had her plate, which it had now two because Max wrapped the other two in saran wrap for herself. She walked over to El and handed it to her on the plate.

"Here you go. That's breakfast for today. These are called Eggos. They're basically waffles." Max smiled when Eleven picked up one waffle and examined it. "It's eatible."

Eleven had her eyes on the crispy waffle again until she took a bite out of it as Max watched. She chewed on it, and she widened her eyes. The runaway didn't say anything after that, all she did was take a few bites more.

"Wow. You like 'em, don't you? Well if you do, you can take mine." Max reached for her pocket and took out her two Eggo waffles and handed them to Eleven. "Don't worry about me, we have lunch at school. I'll survive from there."

Eleven didn't listen, she just kept eating, and was already on her second waffle, but stopped just to make herself swallow the bits first before eating Max's pairs.

"Now, here is what you will do. You are gonna stay here until I come back from school. I don't want anyone to know I'm hiding a girl in a basement. Just stay put and stay hidden, okay? Promise?" Max said, hoping the girl across her finally understands what that word meant.

"Promise." Eleven said back. Max gave her one last smile before going upstairs with her backpack. She managed to leave the room without anyone seeing her come out from the basement. She walked to Billy, trying to tell him that it was time to go.

"Hey, mullet. We have to go." Max said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Billy rolled his eyes, and grabbed his car keys from the counter. Max nodded her head and turned around, with Billy trailing behind her. The stepsiblings made their way into Billy's car, went inside, and drove off, with Max looking at the window at their house, thinking about Eleven.


	5. Half Day Off

Minutes later, the Hargrove/Mayfield stepsiblings drove to the high school, leaving Max using her skateboard to go the middle school a few minutes away from here. She skated away until she was finally at the steps of her school. Max got off and had her skateboard in hand, and she started walking then, running as soon she saw the boys.

"Hey, geeks." Max said, running and standing in a circle besides Mike and Lucas. She had a serious look her face, and she looked like she wanted to tell someone.

"Hi, Max. What's up?" Lucas asked.

"I have something to tell you all. Something that you all should know, and something that our parents should never know. Even the police." Max said.

"And why can't we get help involved?" Mike questioned.

"I'm going to tell you. So let me." Max said.

"Okay, tell us then."

"Yesterday, I was skating home because my older brother forgot to pick me up. When I did that, I saw a lonely girl, walking alone and shivering, and crying, I think."

"A lonely girl?"

"Yeah. But it's different. She had her hair shaved like a buzzcut, she was wearing an oversized shirt without pants and shoes, and she looked like she was abused. She looked terribly skinny. And she's approximately twelve, like us." Max explained.

"Oh, my gosh." Will added, feeling sad.

"Yeah, and she had the number eleven tattooed on her wrist. Oh, and did I mention that's also her name?" Max said when she got confusing looks from the boys.

"Her name's Eleven? Like the number, eleven?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah. I know it's strange."

"I can't believe she has a tattoo our age. It's so interesting."

"Yeah, that's what I think. But she doesn't want to be found. She doesn't want any help from the police or any adults at all." Max said, turning to Mike to answer his question from. "I don't know the reason anyway, Mike." Mike nodded.

"So, what can we do?" Will asked, pointing his index finger on the boys beside him.

"You guys meet up at my house after school. I'll show you the girl. She's hiding in my basement, and I'm hoping she doesn't expose herself."

"Okay. Got it." Will said.

"And what will I do is go home and check on the girl. I'm pretty sure my parents are out of the house at the time." Max takes a few steps back, but still facing the boys.

"But what about school?" Mike asked, watching Max walk away.

"Don't worry. You guys are my friends. Just make up an excuse for me. After all, I am giving you something in return." Max steps back from the boys and walks to the sidewalk beside the road and puts her skateboard on the ground and skated home to check on Eleven, even if that took a long time.

"I dislike her sometimes." Lucas said, when they were walking away.

"She can be annoying but she's our zoomer, whatever the hell that is." Dustin said before walking with boys in front of him. 

\- - - - -

Later, after a long skate home, Max finally made it as she went to the steps of her own home and entered. From her view, she didn't see a single body. It looked like no one was there and she didn't hear voices too. But in case, Max laid her skateboard on the floor quietly. She runs to the basement not to loudly to check on Eleven.

When she made it there, she saw Eleven, healthy and sitting, and moving an object? The walkie-talkie was floating in the air, and she looked deep into it, moving it side to side. Blood seeped out her nose when she continued look at it, most likely using her telekinesis. Max saw it when she went downstairs and she had her eyes and mouth wide open and stepped down a bit.

She made an accidental sound that made Eleven flinch, and the walkie-talkie dropped with a hard thud on the coffee table, losing her focus. El turned her head to the door and saw Max standing, who felt embarrassed a bit.

"Oh my god. El. I didn't know you can do that." Max stepped down fully and walked to Eleven, who was wiping her nose with Max's shirt sleeve. "You didn't tell me you had powers. That looked amazing. Where did you learn to do that?"

Eleven raised her shoulders, physically telling Max that she doesn't know.

"Well whatever you learned that from, that is incredible." Max began to take off her backpack and took her lunch, giving it to El. "You're probably hungry. Here, take my lunch." She took out everything that was in it; a blt sandwich, an apple, a juice box, and a bag of chips.

Eleven looked at the food and looked up at me, but helded up the sandwich.

"I hope you don't mind, but my friends are coming to see you today. They're boys." Max reminded El as she looked scared. "No, no, it's alright. They just want to meet you. They won't tell the police or anything." Max put her hand on Eleven's and smiled so she can ease. And she became calm again. "They're really nice people."

Eleven nodded to close her eyes for one second. Since no one was home at the time, with her dad off to work, and her mom shopping, Max thinks it's a good idea to show her around the place.

"Hey, since no one is home, let's go upstairs together. I'll give you a tour of our house. And show you how to use things." Max took Eleven's hand and walked upstairs slowly.

When they go upstairs to go the main house, Eleven looked around the room, spotting every single item in that room.

"This is my house. Properly. I'll show you things, and even tell it to you as well." Max looked to El's chocolate brown eyes, and smiled again. She still held El's hand and walked towards the living room.

"Max..." Eleven finally said her name, when Max turned her head back to her from the sound of her name being called. Eleven didn't say anything yet instead of staring in her blue eyes.

"It's alright, no one's here. It's just us together, alone. I promise." Max said.

"Promise." Eleven whispered, and Max nodded.

"Yeah. Now, let's start. We're gonna start from the living room first, since we're already here." Max began by showing her the TV. She walked to it, showing it off like a person on a commercial.

"This is a TV..." She started. "It has everything you want to watch. News, commercial, TV shows. It's good entertainment."

After, Max gave her a tour of almost her entire home, showing different things Eleven doesn't know yet, and showing how to use it too. Eleven was very interested in it, and she touched some things, trying them. Throughout it, Eleven started to smile and laugh (with Max) right after Max prank called a random man during teaching her how to use the phone.

Later the two were dancing to the when Max taught her how to use a boombox. Eleven didn't know how to dance so Max taught her, and those two were dancing together, with laughing in the mix.

"Wow, El! You got it!" Max exclaimed, watching Eleven dance on her own to music for the first time.

"Max, Max, Max!" Eleven said, smiling, holding on Max's hand.

The two continued dancing until it was finally time to stop, with Max not wanting to waste time and wanting to show her the rest of house. For El, it feels like she was coming back together after being so broken for twelve years, and it was all thanks to Max. 

She showed her everything, and she was there and found her when no one did. She brought the great in her. She made her feel refreshed and relaxed for the first time.

It's like she had a guardian angel.


	6. The Boys Find Out

It was the end of the school day. Of course, Max stayed at home for the rest of the day just to check on Eleven to see if she was okay. She showed lots of different things, and they ended up smiling too. Mrs. Hargrove came home with groceries, but never noticed Max or Eleven at home (because Max moved her skateboard when she heard the door click). Max and Eleven stayed in the basement for the entire time, eating lunch in pure silence.

It was also the day when Eleven will meet Max's friends for the first time. They were about to come to the door any minute. For now, Max was teaching her how to say certain things.

"Good, good, now say 'excellent'." Max said.

"Excellent?" Eleven said which that sounded like a question.

"Excellent." Max smiled. "Now say 'mouthbreather'."

"Mouthbreather?" Eleven successfully repeated.

"It means a dumb, stupid person. It's an insult, you say it to someone you hate." Max explained. "Like whoever that hurt you is a mouthbreather."

"Okay. Mouthbreather." Eleven nodded, saying it again, only not looking at Max.

"Great job." Max says. "Now, again, my friends are going over probably in a few minutes. They are not going to harm you in any way, or get you help, we just wanna talk." In the same time, Max wanted to get Eleven help, but at the other same time, since she and El got along, she doesn't want to.

Max began to get up. "I'm going to grab something to eat. I'll be right back. I promise we'll work on practicing on more words." She looked at Eleven, talking to her, before leaving to go get a snack by going up the stairs.

Max was finally up in her family's hone as she was going to the kitchen to grab a snack for her, and maybe for Eleven, if she needed it. When she was looking around, a doorbell was heard.

Max turned her head around to the door with her ginger locks moving. She stopped everything, and walked to the door, hoping it was the boys. She opened it, and she was right; her boy friends stood at the doorway with their backpacks and bikes parked on her lawn.

"Hey, guys." Max said, the boys said their greets in unison.

"We're here. Just like you promised." Will said.

"Good." Max said, turning her head away from the boys and at the basement door. She turned back, licking her dry lips. "She's in the basement. All we have to do is just see her, and make sure nobody knows about her, except us."

"Got it." Mike says, and Max nodded. The four boys went inside and Max closed the door behind them. Max went in the front and she was leading her friends to her basement. Max opened the door quietly for some reason and let the boys enter first. Then Max entered last, closing the door behind her.

The five kids went inside the basement and found Eleven. She was in her usual spot like before, sitting down on the couch in Max's clothes, and looking at something else and not noticing Max coming back (yet) with four young strangers. The kids went downstairs, and the boys examined her already.

"Eleven?" I said, quietly. El stopped facing directly to whatever that's was in front of her, and turned to Max. The boys got a look on her facial features and some of them widened their eyes, and mouth open in surprise.

Eleven had fear in her eyes and looked at the boys with innocence.

"Whoa." Dustin whispered.

"Oh my God." Mike said.

Will for once didn't know what to say or react to the lost girl, so he said nothing, but a few stutters came out of his mouth.

"For one second, I thought she was a boy." Lucas said, shaking his head.

Max slapped his arm and Mike, Dustin, and Will made their 'dude, seriously?' look at Lucas, while rubbing his arm even if that didn't hurt that much.

Max rolled her eyes and stood beside El.

"This is Eleven and these are my friends. They are not going to hurt you." Max had a hand on El's shoulder, physically telling her that she's right here. She sits beside her. "This is Mike, Dustin, Will, and Lucas." Max said while pointing at each boy with the right name.

The boys said their hi's, hey's, and hello's with some friendly smiles (except for Lucas). After, Eleven stayed silent.

"I get it. They're bimbos." Max says, smiling and the boys glaring at her. "So, yeah, you all met El."

"El? You gave her a nickname?" Lucas asked. Why not Elle? Why not Ellie?

"Yeah. Short for Eleven. Spelt E-L." Max smiles, and stands up to face the boys in a serious manner. "Now, there's something else that you should know about her. Something that you would never heard from a person."

"Like what?"

"Eleven has telekinesis. She can literally move things with her mind."

"Really?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah. It's crazy." Max agreed with her friend, as she turned to Eleven. "Would you mind showing them?"

Eleven looked at her innocently. After hearing Max's command. She didn't do anything. She was quite nervous, actually. El would probably would want to use them the same way Max figured it out.

Max raised her eyebrow then took it back.

"I get it. She's not ready to show you. Maybe if you four knew her better, then maybe she will be comfortable." Max said. "By the way, how I figured it out was an accident. I was walking down the stairs, and she was using it."

"Oh. I guess that's fine." Dustin said. As he put his finger up in idea, and goes to his backpack to get something. He opens up and grabs his science textbook. Dustin puts in front of El, giving her a warm smile.

"What are you-" Max tried to say.

"Just wait. I hope it works." Dustin said. Max rolls her eyes. He waves the book right in front of the girl. "Okay, El. Here is a book. I want you make it fly into the air for me, as soon I drop it. Alright? Now, go."

Dustin drops the book, and nothing happened. El didn't really nod, and just let it drop, looking at him innocently. Dustin didn't give up as he picks the book up and decides to try again.

"Okay then. Let's do it again. Do what I said before and make it fly." Dustin holds the book up and El just looked at him. "Now go."

Dustin drops the book on the ground until it makes a hard thud sound. Again, Eleven didn't really do anything, and Dustin picked up the book.

"I think that's enough. She's only a girl. Don't put much pressure on her." Max said. Dustin laid the book on the table. "Maybe, another time she's ready, right El?"

El didn't nod or shake her head. She just started thinking about the bad moments she experienced in the lab. The times she got taken away just because she refused to do an experiment. The times where she had to be forced. The time she ran away and hid in the woods.

"Papa! Papa!"

The time she got taken away and thrown away in that tiny room like a rag doll. Her papa was right there when she got thrown and he didn't really do anything. He just stood there like a mean bully, waiting what will happen next. I mean, hon, you still call that papa?

Eleven's mom died shortly after she was born. If she was in her life, she would have the best life with a loving mother and family. Instead, she's was in the woods with torn clothing and dirty skin, running and hiding from the sadly famous Hawkins Lab, and ending up in a girl's home. A girl who already felt like a friend and protector.

Eleven already saw herself crying in a room, alone, and fearing that she will be abandoned and alone again. She would cry countless times with a bloody nose. She imagined using her powers so hard for anger that she might not wake up again. She was angry at all the times what happened to her, even if her mom died after giving birth to her. (The story Brenner told her)

The best thing right now is she's with Max Mayfield, a girl who can be feisty but helpful. A nice loving her girl who has loving boy friends. She low key liked being around her and her teaching new things to El, and she also seemed like a sister and a friend to her. But she thinks she really pretty and her voice sounds soothing, without saying it.

No, she probably won't have a-

"El?" Max asked, and Eleven snapped out of it. "Are you okay?"

"Mm." Eleven turned around made a small noise. She nodded after.

"Are you sure." Max asked and the boys got worried.

"Yes." Eleven said, half lying.

Then, Max smiled at her and Eleven couldn't help looking at her.


	7. The Bubblegum Bitch

So on, it was the next day of school. It was the morning of course, with the same weather, same schedule, and same routine for Max again. Of course, after arriving, she had to skate to her own school across for like five minutes. She didn't want to be around for girls swooning on Billy.

Max kept skating to school until she finally made. She stood in front of the entrance and hopped off her skateboard. Max assumed her friends were inside since there were barely people ouyside. So she held her skateboard and went inside.

Max opened the door and saw a lot of students there. Students talking, going through their lockers, and just fooling around. Max began to scan her eyes to the crowd to find her boy friends. And within seconds, she found them, thanks to the blue, white, and red hat.

Max walked to them talking with books in hand and laughter. She walked over to them, going between Will and Mike. :(

"Hey, guys." Max said. The boys said their greetings to the ginger. Will began to look down for two seconds.

"Hi, Max." Will said.

"So, what's up?" Max asked.

"Oh, nothing. We were just talking about Dustin flirting with my sister." Mike said. And Dustin frowned.

"Dude, I told you not to tell her!" Dustin said, leaving Max giggling.

"Okay? What happened?" Max asked, smiling.

"After visiting, we went to my house and we ordered pizza. Nancy was in her room talking on the phone and he went to her door asking her if she wanted the last piece. He started sweet talking her, which that was gross." Mike made a disgusted face at Dustin near the last sentence.

"Aw, you really like her? But doesn't she like that bastard Steve?" Max asked.

"Yeah, but it's complicated. I get, I'm only twelve, but she's so pretty." Dustin said. "I wish I didn't have to try so hard."

"Well, be patient about love, Dustin. Better luck next time." Max said.

"Yeah, if there's going to be a next time." Lucas finally spoke, when the boys laughed at Dustin.

Then, the AV club noticed how some people looked in fear, and people whispering to each other. They also faced the main entrance. They had questioning expressions on. Soon, the hallway began to get a little bit quiet.

"What's happening?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know." Max answered, crossing her arms. "I think it's a new student."

"Max, have you seen their faces? No one would have been afraid of a new student." Dustin added. It was full silence already. The boys knew what was going on in a blink of an eye. But Max didn't.

"Ohhh..." Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin all respective said in unison. The boys  began to worry, and look at Max in a worried emotion.

"Shit, guys. What's going on and tell me!" Max asked the boys.

"She's back." Will said.

"Who's back?"

"Donnie Baker. The school's female bully." Mike said, and Max began a verge of anxiety rushing inside of her. "And, your worst nightmare, Max."

Donnie is Max's bully. Of course, Max has proven herself so many times she take a lot of pain to people. But when it comes to Donnie, not so much. She's everyone's biggest nightmare but mostly Max's since the fourth grade. There has been a male bully named Troy and they are friends. Only he just picks on Max's friends.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck." Max cursed. "She's been expelled. I can't believe she came back. They should keep her longer."

"I know. She beat up a girl and made her go to a coma. I forgot why she left." Lucas added.

"She's a real danger." Mike said.

"Her and Troy are so alike. I wonder why they aren't even related." Dustin added.

"Ugh, she's coming." Max groaned.

Donnie came into the school, holding her backpack on her back, grabbing the straps. She had brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and a small gap between her teeth. She wore bad girl clothing like ripped clothing. She also had bruised knuckles and scars.

"She still looks the same, but even grumpier." Will said, gulping. Will, along with his four friends, was a victim too. He was called a fag and a fairy by Donnie too.

"I gotta go." Max runs away, before letting Donnie see her. She ran in the washroom, going in one of the stalls, throwing up.

Bleh, she puked. Max kept doing it for a few seconds until she was done. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, breathing in and out. She heard footsteps and voices. A familiar one.

Max didn't really care to stand on the toilet seat. She didn't want to hide now. She was too sick. It's time to face it. Max sat down normally on the seat, legs visible.

Donnie and her 3 minions went inside the washroom together. Max felt like throwing up again, but she tried to help it. She heard a conversation from the four girls.

"I know, it's good to be back." Donnie said.

"Yeah, we missed you." The first minion, named Jenna, added.

Max rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, also I'm glad to be back for Max. I can't wait to ruin her life again." Donnie looked down, noticing the Vans she recognized before. She walked to the stall, arms crossed. "Isn't that right, Max?"

Max rolled her eyes again. There's no going back again.

"Huh?"

"Don't pretend. I can smell you from here. Now, answer slut."

"No, not really. In fact, I'm not afraid of you anymore. You're dead to me."

"Ha, sure. Keep hiding that you're not scared. We all know you are. Just like your faggot friend, Will."

"Leave him out of this. He's been through so much, don't make it even harder for him. Will is my friend and if you ever lay a hand on him-"

"Or you'll do what?" Donnie asked.

Max didn't say anything because she was too afraid to get hurt again. She can be a tough cookie sometimes, but sometimes the confidence can break in her.

"I don't know yet, but I'll know soon." But those were the words that came out the ginger's mouth.

"Sure. Now, stay out of my way." Donnie slipped a piece bubble gum in her mouth in Max's face before leaving. "Let's go, girls."

No wonder why I called her a bubblegum bitch.

Donnie left and the three girls went after her. Max turned her body around and watched them leave. Max looked mad but scared in the inside. She just went on by washing her hands.

-

After, school was over. Everyone went home, and some went to their clubs. On the other hand, Max was the last one to leave out the entrance of school. She got her skateboard, and was about to go but stopped.

By Donnie and her minions.

They all walked out from nowhere and stood in front of Max, arms crossed.

"God, Donnie don't you ever leave me alone? I'm just going to go home." Max groaned.

"No. It's time for you to learn not to mess with me, you shit."

"Honestly, what is it? Am I a slut or a little shit? Make up your mind."

"What did you say? Don't try to talk back to me." Donnie stepped in Max's face. "You're trash. And slutty. And those boy friends of yours, I wonder what goes on after school at Mike's."

"Okay, whatever you're wondering, that's so not fucking true."

"You think so? I can smell it from you. And that's not very lady like."

Max had enough of it. The words that came out of Donnie's mouth were lies. Max and her friends are just friends who shared the same interests not fuck buddies.

"That's not true and you know it! Stop putting lies on me, you bitch!"

Donnie widened her eyes. Max was still scared inside but didn't show it.

"What did you just say?"

"A bitch! I called you a bit-"

Then just so you know, Donnie Baker punches Max Mayfield on her cheek, sending her falling to the ground, while the others watched. Max's face made a connection to ground, holding her cheek and tries to hold in her tears but a tear already came out.

Donnie on the other hand, her fist was hurting, fondling her knuckles, and she just stood there, watching Max crumble to pieces. She crouched down on the ground to face her.

"Never underestimate me. You should think about that before pretending to be scared. Hoe." Donnie got up and she began to leave, leaving Max all alone without saying something else.

Max was still there, crying. "Fuck." She muttered. She ran her hand on her cheek but no blood. All she knows, that she has a bruise. She ran her finger to her lips and there was a liquid like feeling. Max took a look at her finger and she saw a tiny pint of blood on it.

Now, she was wishing for something. No, someone. She wished she had someone to defend her. She wished that someone was here right now.

Cause when she's with the person, even though she brought her back to life, Max feels like she can be protected with her.

Yes. Her.


	8. Pretend Smiles

Max came home from school alone. She didn't really bother going with Billy. She knows that if he sees bruises on her face, he'll freak out (or probably won't care), and he'll tell her mom. She didn't want that, so she decided to skate on home alone with her hood on and head down.

Max went straight to the basement without looking at anyone and trying to avoid eye contact. All she ever wanted to do is see El. She wants to know she's okay.

Max opened her door to the basement, and she saw El watching the old TV that showed the coco cola commercial. She was okay. Her parents didn't really find her, and Max is wondering how they didn't hear sounds from upstairs.

Max went down the stairs, closing the door behind her. El turned her head and when she saw Max, she calmed down. Eleven got up from being crossed legged and stood there, innocently. She was still wearing the same clothes, only wearing Max's yellow sweatshirt.

Max's eyes was filled with tears and she still wore her hood on. Eleven stepped a little bit closer.

"Max..." Eleven said.

"H-hi, El." Max greeted. She put her skateboard and bag on the floor. "I'm here and I have food."

Eleven walked over to Max to where she was really close. Max stepped back, but only to take a look at El wearing her sweatshirt.

"I see you're wearing my sweatshirt. It's okay, I don't mind." Max said, fake smile. Eleven examined her reflection with her mouth a little bit open.

"What... happened." Eleven questioned.

"Nothing. I just fell." Max lied.

"Max, friends don't lie." Eleven said.

Why did Max had to teach her that too?

"Fine. I got punched by this girl named Donnie. She's a bully, a mouthbreather." Max said, taking off her hood. "Remember?"

Eleven nodded. She slowly ran her fingers to Max's cheeks, making Max flinch in pain. After, the fingers made their way to her lips. She placed her thumb on the middle of her lips. Eleven looked at her thumb them up at Max again. Max looked where her finger was, then looked at Eleven.

Soon, they were making eye contact. The staring lasted for five more seconds then Max turned away and Eleven took her finger off her lips.

"Are you okay, El?" Max asked.

"Yes." Eleven answered. "Are... you?"

"Not right now, but yes." Max said.

Max got her backpack and grabbed her lunch. She gave it Eleven, which that had a banana and a sandwich. Max began to get all jumpy a bit for what just happened.

"I'll be right back. I am going to fix myself up and you can eat whatever's in there." Max handed her the brown bag. Max left upstairs, leaving El all alone.

Eleven watched her leave, and he laid down the couch, staring at the ceiling, wondering about different things.

-

Max was in her mom's room looking for makeup to cover up the bruise. She began to wonder about things, like how Eleven ran her thumb on her lip and the weird staring.

Max couldn't like a girl, right? Especially one who ran away from wherever she came from. She's not homophobic, she just wants to believe that it's not true and she's not falling for Eleven. Of course, she pretty eyes.

But it wouldn't even matter if El doesn't feel the same. Or maybe it does. Or maybe she doesn't experience love.

Anyway, Max found what she's looking for, and went to the bathroom to add it on. While doing that, she wished and thought for a lot of things. Things that had to do with girl a named Eleven.

Max feels like she's ready to experience the outside world a little bit more. She wants to show her a sunny Hawkins, and a lot of place and people. And the school. Even if it means her beating up Donnie for her.

But Eleven told her she's running away from home. What if the police finds a girl with shaved hair and wearing other people's clothes? What if she's wanted by somewhere else like the Hawkins Lab?

That how she knew, that she can't take her out there alone. Max never forgets she has four boys that love her like a sister. They could be a help and she also thinks they could bond too.

With a lot of thinking, Max applies the foundation to her skin, covering the bruises. A minute later, she took a look at herself in the mirror, looking completely normal again. Max tried to smile.

"I look okay now." Max muttered. Max began to leave and put back the makeup. Then, an idea popped into her head. She widened her eyes and had an idea but she needs help. It had to do with Eleven, but she needs to tell her friends first.

"I got it!" Max exclaimed.

-

"You want us to do what?" Lucas asked.

Then, the gang ended up in the basement, the four boys standing together, and Max standing at the opposite side with Eleven sitting on the back.

"I want us to make over Eleven. That way, she can experience outside more. I don't want her to stay inside for the rest of her life."

"Yeah, but this is crazy. Whoever that might be looking for her will find her." Dustin said.

"No, they won't trust me." Max said, now turning to Mike. "Mike, did you bring the things I asked?"

MIke opens his backpack only to take out a blonde wig and a pink dress in a plastic bag. Max smiled.

"Yeah, I did. Uh. This was my grandmother's when she was battling cancer and Nancy's dress when she was twelve." Mike explained. "Is this okay?"

"It is. Thanks!"

"So, we're going to make her over to a new person?" Will asked.

"Kinda. I just don't want to get caught. Me and El bonded so much and I don't want her to be taken away from me, us." Max said. "This is for her, not me."

The four boys looked at each other like a silent conversation while Max and Eleven watched. The boys turned their heads back to Max.

"Fine. We'll go along with it." Lucas asked. "But since you told us why she was outside, she can put us in danger from whoever's looking for her. And that person is responsible." Max rolled her eyes.

"Lucas. I promise we won't. I want to show her around Hawkins. And all she needs is a new identity. And makeup." Max begins to walk away. "I'll be right back. I'm going to ask my mom. Watch her." Max goes upstairs, and the boys did what their ginger-haired friend said; watching Eleven sitting.

Dustin looked at the two boys before opening his mouth to clear the silenced air.

"So, do you like science?" Dustin asked, and Eleven rose an eybrow.

"Sci... ense?" El repeated only stopping mid word.

"Yeah, well. It's a subject that included in school. It's actually in different forms, but what I can tell you it means understanding how things work in the universe. Like things that end in ology."

Eleven said nothing but blinked a few times while kept eye contact on Dustin.

"Well, damn. At least I tried or maybe I explained it badly."

"Ugh, she's so clueless." Lucas added and rolled his eyes. (A/N: now adding the time in s1 that Lucas hated El at first)

"Hey, don't be hard on her, Luke. She's learning. She's been living under Max's roof for maybe a week now, her parents are probably looking for her, and we're going to give her all the comfort to her. As friends." Mike said.

"Well, yeah. Things have been pretty rough for her." Will looked at El's brown eyes. "And I understand." He slowly looks down, remembering the past of his own.

(Jeez, in this story, I don't think they'll ever be step siblings in this story, I'm so sad..)

Will turned his head up again when the 5 people hear fast footsteps coming downstars. El remained physically unbothered, sitting and still, but only swiftly turning her head eyes to the stairs. Of course, it was Max again, as she ran back downstairs and ran to stand besides the boys.

"Okay, I asked her. We can go. But I didn't tell her about El." Max said, half smiling.

"Alright. But first we have to make her over?" Will said, pointing to the wig and dress on the table.

"Oh, yeah. I know. I hope she's prepared for it."

She has to.


	9. Pretty? Pretty.

The kids got started. Well, almost done. They spent all their time in Max's basement to makeover Eleven, a shy, broken, but telekinetic runaway who was running from the infamous Hawkins Lab, the lab that tested kids like they were experiments. She didn't want to be there anymore. She didn't want to be treated like a prisoner and die there. She wanted freedom.

El was just a girl who was in the woods unknowingly with just a hospital gown and no shoes. She didn't know where she was going but she hopes it was taking her somewhere positive. It did. To a girl's neighborhood where that girl found her. Her name was Max. She was her age, and she had ginger hair. Max helped her when no one did. She was first.

Well, okay. That was a lie.

Max and the boys were waiting in the basement still while El was in the washroom in the same floor changing with the blonde wig and pink dress that Mike had for her. She didn't take that long, because it was only 2 minutes. The bathroom door was open but by only a small slit because El didn't want it fully closed.

Max crossed her arms and walked around.

"How long is it now?" Dustin asked.

"I think it's 2 minutes." Max answered.

"Oh, okay." Will quietly said, patient.

"That long? Wow, is it true that girls take, like, a long time in the bathroom? Because according this, I'm 100% sure they take an hour in there." Lucas, while being his rude self, said.

"Shut up, Lucas. You obviously don't know how it feels to be a girl. Actually, all of you." Max defended El, all chill.

"You don't know how it feels like to be a boy yet you try to be one with the clothes." Dustin said.

The five of them looked at each other for a second with silence.

Then it turns into laughter. The reason why? They're friends. They're usually the type of friends that would fight and debate about pointless things.

I mean, aren't all friendships like this?

Even if one or all doesn't agree on something, they realize they still love each other like Max. To her, they are her best friends and brothers she wished she ever had besides Billy.

Something Max thought El would have want.

"Ugh, I know I hate it when you're right, but I that was actually kinda funny." Max said but inside annoyed.

"Well, it was true. Don't blame me." Dustin said.

"Yeah, but I still hate you all." Max rolled her eyes.

Then, a sound of the door was opening. Max turned her body away from the boys and turned it to the door of the room El was coming out in. Eleven stepped out, slowly walking out the door. She had on the blonde wig right way and her dress the right way as Max instructed her before she went inside.

The boys got up from their seats except Dustin and joined him by walking to him standing against each other. They had their mouths agape, eyes widened, and whispering 'wow'. Will just looked at the new El with no expression but is still surprised.

Max on the other hand was surprised but glad. She stepped a little bit closer to the girl, mouth a little bit open. She looked at El from head to toe, admiring her new look. El looked at her back but no expression.

"Uh, wow. She looks-" Mike tried to say.

"Pretty." Max finished his sentence for him. The boys began to look at El with confused looks at her including Lucas tilting his head with it too.

"Wha?" Lucas asked.

"Oh!" Growing embarrassed, Max turned her head to the boys. "When I said I pretty, I meant pretty good. That looks pretty good. She looks nice."

"Ok whatever." Mike said as Max turned her head back to the girl.

"El, you look nice. I like the hair. I like your dress..." Max looks down on her feet, knowing that she had no shoes to wear. She turned her head back around to Mike. "Mike? Did you bring shoes?"

"No. But I have some unused white socks." Mike goes to his backpack and takes it out.

Max began to think. She remembered something when she had to go back upstairs. "I'll be back to get you some shoes."

Minutes later, Max came back with white sneakers. They looked like they can be El's size. She doesn't know, but she hopes they fit.

"Here. Those are mine, but I don't mind you borrowing them." Max moves Eleven until she was behind the couch and instructs her to sit down beside Dustin. She kneels in front of Eleven. "Let me help you put these on. First, I'll have to put on the socks." Max gently touches Eleven's ankle, making the buzzcut girl flinch and moves Max's hand away. She kind of looked scared like if Max was going to hurt her.

"Don't freak out, I won't hurt you. I'm going to help you. Just trust me, alright?" Max calmly said as Eleven nodded.

"Okay..." Quietly, El replied. Max couldn't help but smiled a bit.

Max began to help put her socks on. Eleven's flinching went away as she began to relax. Lucas rolled his eyes in the distance, muttering some frustrations about Eleven and her wasting the party's time by her pace.

Then it was the shoes. 

Oh God, I hope they fit.

Max began to put the shoes on, hoping that they would actually fit. After getting the first shoe on, it did. Max was smiling in victory, while Dustin was smiling too, like he saw a romantic movie's beautiful ending.

"Oh my God. This is like watching an 80's version of Cinderella. Except lots of other things and that the love interest is a girl. A girl falling for a girl! Which you rarely see in movies now." Dustin said, and Will just nodded. Max just thought a bit about what he said. She was surprised and sort of anxious but quietly enjoyed it. The ginger put the other shoe on El's foot.

"There. All done. I can't believe they actually fit so well. I thought we're going to have to get Nancy's shoes. But now, I think she has feet like Bigfoot." Max said.

"Hey! My sister's feet isn't that big!" Mike said. "But I won't tell her you said that."

The party except Mike laughed. Eleven managed to get a giggle out of her while watching everyone else. Will was the first to notice.

"Hey, look! El's giggling." Will said.

"Yeah, she's laughed a few times. It's her first time laughing in front of you guys." Max said.

"Happiness does look good on her." Mike said, checking her out.

"Yeah, it does." Max said, agreeing with her with a smile. Then the ginger stops smiling and starts to get to the point. "Okay, now since she looks really normal, we should start taking her outside and see more of Hawkins."

"But she'll get us in trouble." Lucas added. "I bet there would be cops involved."

"Lucas, stop lecturing for once. If there were, we have to be careful. I believe her happiness and her freedom shouldn't be taken away from some person. I want to teach her of how to it feels to be a free kid."

"I guess you're right. Come on, let's leave." Mike added. El got up from where she was sitting along with Dustin. The party began to leave as they gathered their stuff, going up the stairs but also remembering that they have to keep Eleven hidden from Max's family, especially Billy.

As they made it to the main floor they quickly went to the door and left without saying goodbyes. Outside, their bikes were still parked as they got on it. Max turned to Eleven.

"Just hop on behind Mike."

Eleven nodded and went behind Mike's bike and sat behind him. He turned around and gave her a warm smile, while El turned around for a bit, not knowing what to do.

Max went behind Lucas' bike and hopped on and held on to him.

"Let's go to the arcade. It's fun." Max simply said.

The six preteens rode away from Max's house, while Max is quietly hoping that this day can go smoothly without any trouble. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my trash writing and the hiatus. I was suffering from writer's block. More chapters coming soon! :)


End file.
